User blog:Guildmaster Grovyle/Character chart: celebrity voices
A best-fit chart of how my characters should sound. Starter pack *Tower—Anthony Hopkins (Odin) **Sample clip **Alternative sample **Notes: I was loath to make this addition for a number of reasons (Hello Clarice), but Tower's voice is steely, sage, and authoritative in a way that old Sir Anthony has practiced well. I cannot think of a better match that is not credited anonymous. *Agneta—(Surprisingly gentle and intelligent) ** ** *Piper—Kathleen Barr (Roodaka) **Sample clip **Notes: Piper's voice is usually soft and sibilant. Even when she is not playing up her image as a sickly widow, she is rather dulcet and subdued; nevertheless, she always sounds very sinister when she drops the charade. *Ashlynn—Angelina Jolie (Master Tigress) **Sample clip **Notes: Serious and stony, Ashlynn's speech is perhaps best approximated by that of a similarly "hardcore" fighter. She is not very talkative, but her low, pitiless voice can dishearten a king. *Doctor Achromium—Seth MacFarlane (Stewie Griffin) **Sample clip **Notes: Rather melodramatic. Achro is intelligent, but he says every word like his present company is an annoyance, a disappointment, or both. His voice constantly drips with acid. *Urien—Nolan North (LEGO Vulture) **Sample clip **Notes: Urien is squawky, screechy, and commanding. It took a long time to locate a matching voice, but the LEGO interpretation of Marvel's squawkiest villain is perfectly over-the-top without coming out too shrill. Thus, the voice actor behind the role is most suitable to communicate Urien's birdy inflection. *Bellatrix—Cindy Robinson (H'aanit) **Sample clip **Notes: Forsooth, the Warrior of the Woodland speaketh as a heroine of yore, quaint to the point of comedy, should speak in a most mythical venue. The selected voice doth epitomize her exaggerated mythic air with a metaphysically straight face. In short, with archaic diction, the actress is a perfect fit. *Clarice—Ali Hillis (Palutena) **Sample clip **Notes: Mellow and a little eager-to-please. Contrary to her monstrous stature, Clarice strives to show gentleness and good cheer in all of her works, including her voice. Tiamat's voice should be the same actress, though with a fiercer and more fiery tone. *Gloria Leone—Georgia van Cuylenburg (Oerba Dia Vanille) **Sample clip **Notes: A peppy speaker, to the point of appearing guileless or inspirational almost dichotomously, Gloria is recognized by her sea lion cries of "bwark" and "oawr." She is considerably less Australian than the selected actress, but the voice is still a good pick for a spirited Fairy-type with an odd yelp. Expansion pack 1 *Linda—Hynden Walch (Harley Quinn 2004) **Sample clip **Notes: Reminiscent of the original version of the supervillain but saucier and more insistent. It helps that this version was also an irresponsible quack. Therefore, this voice is well-suited to the bargain-bin bandit queen. *Loupa—Nicole Sullivan (Shego) **Sample clip **Notes: Unbalanced, prone to outbursts, only sometimes husky. It took me two years to figure it out, but the right talent for the resident maniac brawler can only be someone experienced voicing a "cranky smartmouth prone to excessive violence." *Lemba—Marÿke Hendrikse (Gilda the Griffon) **Sample clip **Notes: I've been trying not to glut this list with ponies, but it's hard to find gravelly voices that don't sound like smokers otherwise. Speaking of which, Marÿke Hendrikse nails exactly the kind of gravel I like to hear in this sort of bully. *Galatea—Venus Terzo (Rainbow Dash 2003) **Sample clip **Notes: But dahling. *Vestria— ** ** *Lulu— ** ** *Ivan Walruski— ** ** *Nimrud— ** ** *Yacatli—Brian Drummond (Ahuizotl) **Sample clip **Notes: Yacatli is somewhat based on the Aztec god Yacatecuhtli, so a villainous voice with an old Mesoamerican accent is most ideal. Ahuizotl's is the best I've been able to find with a big name attached. *Lucius— ** ** Category:Blog posts